The Church of the Gods
The Church of the Gods follows all of the Gods equally. The Gods of the Church of the Gods are Amon, Tinfana, Astraios, Sarratum, Menthu, Metis, Inana, and the God of Wealth. The Saints are aspects of the God Amon. Amon is the God of Justice Tinfana is the Goddess of Time Atraios is the God of Fate Serratum is the Goddess of Kings Menthu is the God of Storms Metis is the God of Wisdom Inana is the Goddess of Spirits Argai is the God of Wealth Croatok is the God of Death Basic Info *Founded by: Serena Imturematril *Main churches located in: Moarfyre, Simara, Rogelhan, and Donnchaidh *Gods: Amon, Tinfana, Astraios, Sarratum, Menthu, Metis, Inana, Argai, and the God of Death Known Aspects of the Gods Amon - Aspects of Justice Saint Caris (Faith) Saint Viril (Truth) Saint Hezira (Temperance) Saint Brul (Valor) Saint Grimnul (Compassion) Saint Serathiviax (Knowledge) (Penance) Inana - Aspects of Spirits Chastity (Purity) Peace Gatekeeper Members of the Church High Priestess *Serena Imturematril Priestess/Priest *Wolf *Collette *Iona Gale * Azarael Guardian *Tas'ril Imturematril *Merrin Westria Templar *Motina *Grygori Lavode *Vae *Rohina Petrov *Jethro *Luke Lonerose *Belox *Thaddeus Leonard * Koren High Priestess's Teachings One Church As you go through life you'll see there is so much that we don't understand. And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned. But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with faith we are more than we are we are one. If there's so much I must be, can't I still just be me, the way I am? Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part of some big plan? Even those who are gone are with us as we go on, your journey has only begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy is our faith deep inside we are one. We are one you and I we are like the earth and sky one family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead, all the valor that you need, you will find when you see we are one. I promise you truth as I know it to be true. The Old Gods and the Saints are all real and they are not as dissimilar as we have been lead to believe. The Saints are the aspects of an Old God named Amon the God of Justice. Amon's power has been split and now inhabits the Saints along with other beings who embody the aspects of Justice. These Saints truly were mortals selected by Justice. Amon's adversary is Arun the God of Vengeance. Arun is corruption. If you let him he will happily lead you on a path of vengeance and destruction. Arun is powerful, but only as powerful as we make him. We have this tremendous power that we can use against him. Be Faithful. Be Valiant. Be Compassionate. Be Truthful. Be Temperate. Be Knowledgeable. If we become these aspects and allow them to lead our lives and guide our choices then Arun cannot control us and cannot corrupt us. Being kind and compassionate is simple, just make the choice. Just as water mirrors your face; your face mirrors your heart. A smile can mean more than words.It is ok to seek knowledge but we must acknowledge that understanding may not always come easily. We also must remember that words have interpretations and with the many languages of our world we may lose important things in translation. It's ok to acknowledge you don't know or understand everything. Managing our expectations is important when you are seeking to gain knowledge because it is easy to get carried away in a mission of truth or worse you could begin to believe that you know and understand things that are beyond you. One of the saddest aspects of our world is death. It comes for everyone and does not always give warning or notice. Every living creature has its time and how we cope with loss can make or break us. The Gods know us. They are responsible for our world and They love us. We cannot expect to understand everything about Them or this world that They have created. We struggle every day to find truth, hope, and love. We search for these things because our hearts feel good when we have it. Death tries to take all of these things away from us. Sometimes we don't understand what happens to us when we die and our lack of understanding this part of life masks a truth from us. Death threatens our hopes for the future and our mortality can scare away our ambitions. Worst of all Death separates us from those we love. Our light against this darkness is our Faith. Faith can keep your spirit strong in times of crisis, adversity, prosecution, and hatred. Faith can also help soften the blow of death. Place your fate in the hands of the Gods. Let Them lead you to where They need you to be. Worry about nothing, instead pray about everything. No one, when he has lit a lamp, puts it in a cellar or under a basket, but on a stand, that those who come in may see the light. The lamp of the body is the eye. Therefore when your eye is good, your whole body is also full of light; but when it is evil, your body also is full of darkness. Others will see whether the light that is in you is darkness or light. If therefore your whole body is full of light, having no part dark, it will shine for others like the brightest fire.  A Mylyrael was traveling from Moarfyre to Simara, and he fell among robbers, who both stripped him and beat him, and departed, leaving him half dead. By chance a human was going that way. When he saw him, he passed by on the other side of the road. In the same way a Mylyrael also, when he came to the place, and saw him, passed by on the other side. But an orc, as he travelled, came where he was. When he saw him, he was moved with compassion, came to him, and bound up his wounds, pouring on oil and wine. He set him on his own animal, and brought him to an inn, and took care of him. On the next day, when he departed, he took out two silver, and gave them to the host, and said to him, 'Take care of him. Whatever you spend beyond that, I will repay you when I return.' This is how we must all treat others. No matter their race or status. Care for those in need; one day someone may return the favor. There went out a sower to sow. It came to pass, as he sowed, that some seed fell by the way side, and the birds of the air came and devoured it up. Some fell on stony ground, where it had not much earth; and immediately it sprang up, but because it had no depth of earth when the sun was up, it was scorched; and because it had no root, it withered away. Some fell among thorns, the thorns grew up, and choked it, and it yielded no fruit. The rest of the seed fell on good ground, and it did yield fruit that sprang up and increased; and brought forth, some thirty, and some sixty, some a hundred. One that has ears to hear, let them hear.The sower sows the Truth of our Gods. The seeds falling on the road represent those who hear the word but dismiss it straight away the wicked ones, the Antitheticals, is what takes the Truth away. The seeds falling on the rocks represent those who hear the word, but only accept it shallowly these people reject the Truth as soon as it causes them affliction or persecution. The seeds falling on thorns represent those who hear the Truth, and take it to heart, but allow worldly concerns, such as money, to choke it. The seeds falling on good soil represents those who hear the Truth, and truly understand it, causing it to bear fruit.  One day as I was speaking about the ways of the Gods and the Truth of Them no one was paying me much mind but I don’t need attention to proclaim my faith so I continued on alone. Eventually a man approached me in anger. He was outraged that I was speaking of Truths that he did not believe or understand. He berated me, called me names, and insulted me in every way he could think of. I looked to the teachings of the Gods and sought out the virtues of patience, knowledge, and wisdom. They allowed me to calmly explain the message of the Gods written in the tablets. The man was enraged and logical thought had all but left his mind. My attempt to provide evidence of my words was met with even more anger and frustration. The man eventually lost control of himself blinded with rage he lunged to strike me. I closed my eyes and silently forgave this man for what he was about to do. When I forgave him I felt a warmth inside myself which told me I had done the right thing. But after a moment no pain had come, no force crashed into me as I had expected. The man’s screams of rage had turned into a scream of pain. I opened my eyes to find the man on the ground before me. He must have slipped in his mad dash to strike me. I immediately dropped to my knees and opened my healer’s kit. I got to work quickly and managed to set the brake before any long term damage or deformity could set in. The Gods blessed me with the ability to relieve some of his pain. After the man had recovered from the shock of the injury he stared up at me with confusion. “Why did you heal me?” he asked.“For the same reason you tried to strike me,” I responded, “I have faith.” This man stared at me for a long moment stunned by what I had said. After the moment had passed tears began to flow from his eyes. Soon the man was sobbing in my arms. “I’m so sorry,” the man managed to utter through his sobs. I comforted him when I could but mostly held him silently. People began to gather around us and watched intently.The next day when I spoke of the Truth crowds of people showed up to listen to the Gods’ words. And the man? Well he was standing by my side. Watching over me and keeping me from harm. Astraios’ teachings tell us that everything happens for a reason. That Fate cannot be changed. That man needed to meet me that day and he needed to discover his faith through me. I am so grateful that the Gods guided my hands to heal his body and spirit that day. I am also grateful for the friendship that evolved from the encounter. I am grateful to Menthu for building in this man the storm that would cause him to lash out at me. I am grateful to Metis for granting me the wisdom in my words allowing him to hear the words that he needed to hear. And I am grateful to Amon for it is in his Justice that I was protected from harm. We frail people are at one time capable of the greatest good and, at the same time, capable of the greatest evil. Change will only come about when each of us takes up the daily struggle ourselves to be more forgiving, compassionate, loving, and above all joyful in the knowledge that, by some miracle of grace, we can change as those around us can change too. The Holy Tablets Here is writ the events of Death's trial. I, Arthon, First High Priest and Emissary of Serathiviax, do author this tablet. In ages past, long before the rise of The Great Queen the Gods stood in debate. For one of their ilk had overstepped the bounds of law, a thing unheard of until this age. Death; whose crimes still remain a secret of the Gods, now faced their ire and wrath. They demanded judgement and punishment equal to Deaths actions. Yet one God among them stood counter to this purpose. Justice believed that they, as Gods, had no right to judge one of their own. None among them could claim authority over another. Such was the laws of balance. In their stead, Justice chose twelve mortals from the world below. Twelve individuals who so embodied and inspired the merits, nay, the virtues of good and justice as to catch the eye of Gods. My friend and teacher stood among them. As these mortals stood in the presence of all they had praised, Justice stepped forth and gave them the task of judging Deaths guilt and should such guilt be found, putting forth a proper punishment. It is said the trial lasted many moons, but in the end Death was found guilty. As punishment, they took Deaths power that it might be given to one more worthy. Yet as the God was stripped of title, creatures of darkness came upon the trial and stole away the powers of death. Though the Gods vengeance was swift against these beings, the power they stole was lost in the conflict. To the day of this writing, Deaths power remains lost. So ends the tale of Death’s trial. Perhaps I shall learn one day what became of Deaths power, but such knowledge will be placed upon a different tablet as that which I render here.  Here is writ the death of Justice and Vengeance. I, Arthon, First High Priest and Emissary of Serathiviax, do author this tablet. In the years leading up to the rise of The Great Queen, before the Exodus of man to Talus there stood a time where Justice roamed the world. It was not long after the trial of Death and the loss of that Gods power. Justice, for reasons unknown, chose to descend into the land of mortals. There it was that he did a thing not accomplished before or since. Justice split the core of its being at the point where darkness and light intersect. In this moment Justice and Vengeance, once two sides of the same coin, became beings of separate paths. So Justice, clear of the villainies of its darker side, did step forth into the world. To change it? To better it? It is only conjecture that I write when the motivations of Gods are involved. Yet the motivations of men, I can carve with great detail. So here I introduce the man now shunned by all for his betrayal to the Gods. Ignan; one among the mortals who took part in Deaths trial did take issue with the actions of Justice. For years the God had wandered, bringing with him the glory of his righteous power. For years he made the world better wherever he went. Yet, for those same years, Vengeance brought terror and tyranny. In all reaches of the world that Vengeance was found, so too was corruption and evil. Ignan; whose great virtue was Penance, saw this. He knew then that no matter how much good Justice brought, Vengeance would bring evil in equal proportion. Whether he thought then that this contrast would tear the world apart is a question one must ask of Ignan himself. However, it is known that he did take action. He sought out both Justice and Vengeance and with the sorrow of duty he slew them. Of course, one cannot simply slay a God. The power must always inhabit somewhere. Justice split once more and the power of his enlightenment and goodness flowed into and through the twelve mortals he had chosen to judge Death. They became as holy incarnations of the virtues that each of them possessed. Beings of incredible power, not quite gods, but no longer bound to the coils of mortality. So too did Vengeance split, yet no record has been discovered to tell of where that power went. I pray that all knowledge be uncovered and understood, however in the case of Vengeance, I do hope that such power might remain lost. That it will never plague the world again. Such is how the death of Justice and Vengeance came about and so do I end the tale of this tablet.  Here is writ the Exodus of man to the lands of Talus. I, Arthon, First High Priest and Emissary of Serathiviax, do author this tablet. (____) Great Queen rose to power, before (___________________________) there was a gr(________)aust. The Great Queen was offended by the rise of the (____________________________)inate their followers (________)who survived the initial purge took up what was le(_____________________________)ded to the outlying sh(___________________________)ere among the wretche__________ood I, simply another soul cast adrift. Yet (____________________________)ould bring the old knowledge(______)ew lands. Such was my task, as set forth by Serathiviax (_______________) The journey across the sea was (_______) and arduous o(___________) death and terror. (______) other than the ships we lived upon infested th(_________), often swallowing(__________) whole. To the day of this writing I still wonder how it was that I survived while others had been so(___________) taken by the se(__________)ive long months as the ships stores of (______)d water were nearly de(_____________)came the call that we all prayed to hear. Land had been spotted in the distance. Land, which w(_____________)forgotten. La(_______)ing unknown to the babes born along the journey. Joy swept across the fleet. We had survived. Though we headed towards war even at that moment, we were for a moment, happy. For in that instant everything wa(______). The days and wars that followed I shall write upon a different stone (________) that I have r(_____)d these lands my task from on high is of utmost importance. If ye who read this tablet(____) knowledge, know that this is only the first of many great secrets of the world. Each secret that I have discovered (___)s been put to stone and is held deep within the world. If you who read this table seek knowledge, follow the path that I have left and you shall know secrets long forgotten by the wider world. First, follow west as the dragon flies (___) the lands of old faith. There you shall find a city of the righteous and beneath it another tablet shall be revealed.  Here is writ the tale of Ekthel – Rhastabian’s fall. I Arthon, First High Priest and Emissary of Serathiviax, do author this tablet. In an age long forgotten to the mists of time, before freedom even glimmered in the eyes of Stonebearers, there stood a grand empire at the edge of its time. War had come and waged itself weary through the lands of Talus. A war! Long in coming and well deserved upon the heads of its victims. For in this time, Dragons ruled the land, and they spread tyranny even to their own kind. Elves joined in alliance with Minotaurs, bringing to bear all of their knowledge of war. Yet this was before the golden age of either civilization and no weapon possessed by either race could bring down the winged gods. Desperation however, brings forth innovation and even in their youth, the Elves and Minotaurs were of exceeding intellect. Together they devised a weapon and with the help of Minotaur slaves, built an artifact capable of destroying the Dragonlords. It seems to me, even now, a cruel irony that the weapon was so designed that it could only be powered in the same city within which the Dragonlords themselves ascended to godliness. Of course, the oppressed will ever show teeth when their rise is at hand. Within the holy city of Donnchaidh, the alliance brought forth its weapon and realized their first victory. A victory won over none other than Ekthel – Rhastabian, lord of the mountains and Savant to the gods. A Dragon equaled only by the highest of royalty within the ranks of the Dragonlords. The battle was long and bloody. My friend and teacher witnessed the proceedings with her own eyes. Never before had she been hesitant to tell me anything, yet here the words stuck in her mouth. ‘For land was no longer land, but a sea of fire’ she would finally say to me. There could be no telling how many lives were lost on either side that day, for as soon as one soldier fell, they were consumed in flames so hot that they melted even through the rocky flesh of the Stonebearers. As the Dragonlord soared through the skies he turned all before him to ash. He burned the forests and the plains. Yet one stood before him amid the raging fire and melted stone. Enkidu, first son of the Minotaur King. Destined to father the line of the Horned King himself! On this day he proved himself greatest of his kind. He had witnessed the immolation of his home and family and with rage in his heart he called forth the very beast that had committed the crime, for he demanded single combat. Such a fight would seem suicide, yet the young Minotaur was more cunning that any perceived. As Ekthel – Rhastabian closed in with jaws agape, ready to end the young warrior, Enkidu raised his right hand. There he held the artifact, fully powered. At his flanks a force of Elves rose with bow in hand. With one mighty throw Enkidu launched the weapon through the air. Were that I was there to see the scene. Sadly I only have the documents of others. Not even my teacher could give account of what happened in those moments, for she had been called to other business. All I can regale in this telling is that the weapon struck true and its power did smite down the Dragon, destroying its immortal form. The Elves then took care of the rest.Victory was claimed. The first of many that would lead to the fall of the Dragonlords and end The Age of Fire. Such is how the war was fought and so do I end the tale of this Tablet. Yet I have one final word to give. This Tablet guards the way to the deepest reaches of Donnchaidh. Only its destruction will grant you access to them. Known Antitheticals An Antitheitical is a being which represents a darkness or evil within. All beings no matter how powerful have aspects of darkness and evil within them. What we chose to nurture is what will grow within us and those around us. Arun (Vengence) - Antithetical of Amon Arun is the most powerful of all Antitheticals that we know of today. He is the God that the Followers of the One worship. He was created of all of Amon's evil and darkness. Amon tried to rid himself of all evil and darkness and in doing so created Arun. Bloodlust - Antithetical of Menthu Virval\Virvalous (Corruption) - Antithetical of Inana Virvalous first made himself known at Forest's Eye. He demanded a soul as payment from Merrin. When she refused and he was unable to take what he desired he extracted an unknown price. Discord - Antithetical of Inana